


Captain my Captain

by Jathis



Category: Zeppelin Star (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Gunserge tells Thierry more about the man he replaced
Relationships: Gunserge and Thierry, Gunserge/Thierry
Kudos: 1





	Captain my Captain

“What was he like? Your captain?”

Gunserge shivered at the feeling of hands gently running up and down his strong arms. He turned his head, looking at Thierry over his shoulder. He leaned back, gently pressing his back against the other’s chest as he was hugged around his middle.

The pair lay in bed together, bodies still wet with sweat from earlier physical activities. The sheets were twined awkwardly around them, trapping Gunserge’s legs and leaving him at Thierry’s mercy.

“He was the one who planned our escape,” he finally said. His eyes fluttered briefly at the feeling of Thierry running the tips of his fingers over his bare chest, teasing a nipple into hardness. He hummed, arching his back just so to press more of his skin against the other’s hand. “We got out of there because of him,” he murmured.

Thierry cupped and kneaded the other’s strong chest in both of his hands. He shifted, resting his chin on Gunserge’s shoulder as he felt his heart beating against the palm of his hand. “Really? This was all his idea?”

“Most of it,” Gunserge agreed. He hissed as Thierry continued to stroke and tease his chest, trailing down to his stomach and sides. “He was the one who insisted I be taken too.”

“What do you mean?”

“...I have...anger problems,” Gunserge sighed. “Some of the others were worried this would cost us our chance to escape. The captain insisted on taking me too.”

Thierry wrapped his arms around his middle, kissing the back of his neck. “I don’t think your problem is as bad as you think it is,” he said.

“...the captain said that too,” he confessed with a blush.

“Then that means he must have been right, yes? You’ve always said he was the smartest out of your whole group.”

He laughed, finding himself unable to come up with a proper argument against this. Gunserge turned in Thierry’s arms, holding him close as he pulled him down onto the pillows below them, lying under him now. “You’re clever like him too,” he murmured, trailing kisses down his neck.

“That’s something at least,” he hummed, tilting his head back to allow for more flesh to be kissed. He braced himself against the other, kissing him on the lips. 


End file.
